


Will a kiss suffice?

by youarekillianmehugh



Series: Marriage and love [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarekillianmehugh/pseuds/youarekillianmehugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you’re the dj/wedding singer at my friend’s wedding and you just played my song”<br/>as requested by Lauren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will a kiss suffice?

Courfeyrac sighed as he watched the people dance to the music the cute dj was playing. He had been abandoned by Jehan and was now forced to sit at a table because the music was not upbeat enough.  
Just when he had given up, ‘Uptown Funk’ started playing on the speakers. He gulped down the rest of his wine, and got up.  
“This is MY JAM STEP ASIDE” he yelled, making his way to the middle of the dance floor and grooving the whole way there.  
Courfeyrac danced right next to the DJ near the end of the song.  
“I’ll kiss you if you play that song at least 4 more times this wedding.”  
“Excuse me?” the DJ asked, taking off his headphones and staring confusedly at Courfeyrac.  
“Sorry, I just really like that song.”  
“No, I didn’t hear what you said first” the man said, pointing to the headphones.  
“I said I’d kiss you if you played that song at least 4 more times.” He smiled, “or will you just do it idk I’ve never bribed a DJ before.”  
Combeferre laughed, “Its alright, I’ve heard weirder requests, and I’m quite flattered…but I only kiss someone if I’ve gotten to know them a little first…” Courfeyrac nodded, “So sit down and tell me about yourself” Combeferre winked.  
“Oh” Courfeyrac grinned. “Well, Joseph is a good friend of mine. I’m a lawyer. I love uptown funk and I like long walks on the beach.” He finished, chuckling.  
“And your name?”  
“Courfeyrac.”  
“Combeferre”  
“I like it.” Courfeyrac smiled.  
The two talked the night away behind the DJ booth, and Combeferre, as per Courfeyrac’s request, managed to play ‘Uptown Funk’ 4 more times throughout the night.  
When the wedding was over and Combeferre had packed up his stuff, Courfeyrac had gone over to him.  
“Nice getting to talk to you, Combeferre” he said before planting a soft kiss upon the other man’s lips. As he was about to pull away, he was stopped by the lightest of touches on his arm. The fingers traveled up to his hair where they knotted themselves. Courfeyrac could deal with this. Getting to make out with a hot DJ is definitely a good way to spend his time. He placed his arms around Combeferre’s neck and they kissed until they needed to come up for air, to which Courfeyrac responded with a “wow”  
“Wow indeed.”  
“Well I really hate to run, but Jehan is waiting in the car.”  
Combeferre’s face dropped.  
“Jehan’s a friend who is currently married-“  
“Ahh”  
“See you soon, hopefully” Courfeyrac smiled, and slipped a piece of paper into Combeferre’s hand before leaving with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> I did no editing so I apologize for mistakes.


End file.
